1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to holding or receiving devices, and more specifically to a holder for a remote control unit or units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, the controls for an electrical appliance, such as a television set, stereo, or the like have been mounted directly on the unit. While the actuation of these controls has required the user to physically move proximate to the unit to be controlled, the controls were always available since they could not be misplaced. With advent of remote control units for electronic appliances, controlling these has become substantially more convenient. However, a problem that has arisen is the misplacement of the remote control units. Of course, once the remote control unit is misplaced and becomes unavailable, the convenience or advantage of such unit is lost. This problem has been aggravated by the fact that many of the functions which are available by the use of remote control units are not available when these units become lost. There are numerous functions which, on some electronic devices, can only be controlled by the remote control units. Thus, when such remote control units become lost, the electronic appliances, be they television sets, VCRs, stereos, or the like only the basic functions on the units can be controlled. As the remote control units have become more sophisticated, fewer and fewer controls are provided on the sets themselves. It has, therefore, become increasingly important to prevent misplacement of remote control units as well as to ensure that the same are well maintained and protected from damage.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In order to avoid misplacement of remote control units for television sets, VCRs, stereos, and like, the present invention is for a holder for a remote control unit comprising receiving means defining a three dimensional space greater than the three dimensional space occupied by the remote control unit and having an opening dimensioned to allow free insertion of the remote control unit into and free removal of the remote control unit from said receiving means. Attaching means provided for attaching said receiving means to a surface to orient said opening generally upwardly to prevent a remote control unit placed into said receiving means from falling out due to the action of gravity.
In accordance with some advantageous features of the present invention, there is further provided elevating means at the end of said receiving means remote from said opening for selectively elevating and positioning one end of the remote control unit beyond said opening and exteriorily of said receiving means to facilitate gripping of the remote control unit and removal thereof from the holder. Such elevating means may be in the form of a spring or a pad made of foam material. Additionally, there are advantageously provided spacer means for attaching the holder to a support surface in spaced relation thereto.